The winged angel or the fire beast
by KujaWolf
Summary: After the destiny war: A girl stuck in prison under Dilandau's control, with Van as a prison mate. Who does she trust? two guys fighting over one girl *tut tut* REAL CHAPTER 11 UP
1. When two worlds collide

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n- hi, please read and review as I have a very big self-confidence problem. Thanks anyway. You know I'll be happy if you just read it. ^_^ this is my first ever fanfic and well I'm just going to make it up as I go along. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 1

__

'When two worlds collide'

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its drool worthy characters, such as Dilly-sama. 

Where was she to go? She looked at the baron landscape around her. She had only just ran from her home, exiled by her family, and now she was going to have to take on this torture as well.

She sat down behind a gaunt rock, shaking in fear of what was to become her. She tried to remember all that had happened to her. Where she sat now, trembling was nothing compared to how she got there.

Helena looked up at the, now gloomy sky. 'Two moons,' she whispered to herself. 'Earth' 

The strange light brought me here. 'But where is here? And why did I have to be wearing these clothes at the time!? It's so fricking cold,' she yelled to herself. She tried to tug her shorts down lower to cover her now turning blue legs. She wrapped the arms of her baggy shirt, tighter around her. 

She glanced at her hands noticing that they were covered with deep gashes and from of them blood flowed freely, staining the sleeves of her white shirt. The pain stung through her body, and she hissed at the pain. 'I swear that necklace did this to my hands, but how? I touched it and that green light appeared taking me with it, to wherever here is. Still, how could a necklace make my hands bleed? O well, that seems to be the least of my problems the moment' she breathed out loud.

A rumbling could be heard throughout the harsh plains that surrounded her. At first Helena had been ignoring it, but now the sound and the straining of the ground was becoming persistent. Using the nearby rock as support, she slowly got up. Her legs were bruised and bleeding from the previous encounter with the ground. 'I take it that the pillar of light doesn't like giving people happy landings,' she sarcastically remarked to herself. To add to the pressure on her legs, she had been walking for three hours endlessly in search for…well, anything.

Continuing her venture towards the rumbling, which was now turning into violent shakes, she saw an edge to the was-seamless baron landscape. Before Helena could even catch full sight of the valley opening before, she fell to her knees. The picture of pain and sadness was being painted before her, in more than a grotesque way.

'O my…' She gasped, taking a breath, she continued, 'what the hell is going on…why?' 

The cliff side fell away in to a deep ravine leading to a flat plain at the bottom. People were fighting as towering robots swept them away with little effort. A battle was raging on beneath her and in their minds also. Silent trees surrounded the battlefield, but it gave no comfort to the countless bodies manifesting before them. 

With every step the large robots took, the ground groaned beneath them. Even with their superiority of size they soon fell in the conflict, which Helena guessed to be between just two sides. Soon enough, the robots fell and men were fighting with swords, or even with bloodied fists and raw anger. Helena was left frozen with the neighbouring rocks around her. Left as an audience to the horror, which seemed to be coming to an end.

After a while Helena regained life again, and she began trying to focus on two figures in the distance that had been once fighting in robots, but now in a sword fight. One had jumped out of a deep, blood red robot, unlike the others. Whilst the other, jumped out of a robot similar to the rest.

She could see them more clearly now. Whilst people fell around them, they still carried on to be at each other's throats. Her interest grew; unsure now which guy came out of which robot, she just watched, waiting for it to end.

They both looked as if they were fighting to the best of their ability, but both were becoming tired. Their clothes appeared strange to her. One was wearing black and red armour, his sword tainted with blood and his silver hair shining in the cold sun. His competition was wearing the complete opposite. 'Not exactly what I would call clothes for killing people in. A bit insulting really.' His red top and white trousers tightened and slacked with every bite of the air his sword took. His raven black hair harsh, which was probably once soft.

Everyone had fallen but them now. Their technique was becoming sloppy but hey endured. 'Why are they fighting? It seems a more personal battle to me' she muttered, narrowing her eyes. Helena moved closer to the edge of the cliff, trying to get a better view of the surroundings. A few rocks slipped beneath her fingers, but she remained balanced, tempting fate. In the distance, she could see a once grand city on fire. The surrounding forest was ablaze, as the fire's hunger grew greater.

Something else caught her eye. Looking up, she saw what seemed to be a floating rock. The bottom of it was sharp and jagged, whilst on top there appeared to be buildings. The floating rock seemed to be moving towards the battlefield, where the two youths continued their personal fight.

Helena began to sway violently as she tried to move away from the edge. The loss of blood was making her feel dizzy, and the movement of the floating rock was disorientating her. Attempting to move away before she lost her sense of balance, her legs gave way. She fell to her knees and began moving forward over the edge. She grabbed for a neighbouring rock but her hands were wet with blood. With a frenzied effort to grab the rock, she began to fall down the cliff side.

A/n Don't we all love cliffhangers? Plz r+r. it means a lot to me, as I have very little self-confidence. Thanks for reading this chapter. ^_^

Lady whitewolf

xXx

Ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com


	2. Till they came

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n I'm sorry about the last chapter where I told you all to review, and then I find out that some of you couldn't because there was block. I'm sorry about that, but you can all fill free to review now. ^_^ I'm just making it up as I go along, so please help me with a story line as a way of inspiration

****

Chapter 2

__

'Till they came'

The closer to the light you get, the larger your shadow becomes. – Kingdom Hearts. 

At first she slipped down, grabbing at nearby rocks but she soon flew past them or they fell with her. As her speed increased, she went in to a roll, heading down a one-way road to the valley bottom. Helena tried to keep one hand over her head to prevent any permanent injury. Whilst with the other hand, she reached out in front, trying to stop herself from cascading down the cliff side. Dust began to cover her vision, making her spiralling world darken and unpromising.

Her arm struck a bolder, ripping her shirt and digging a deep cut into her arm. She screamed in agony as the pain shot through her arm and didn't pass. Her scream soon ended abruptly when she fell for the last time, sprawled, at the valley bottom.

Helena felt the pain, and it was unbearable. She recovered herself quickly, remembering the battle between the two youths. She looked back at where she fell. The bolder that had wounded her, oozed, with what looked like its own blood. Clutching her mangled and broken arm, she used her feet to shift herself along to get behind the rock. Helena had to find cover if she wasn't to be seen. Unfortunately, she had already been caught sight of.

Van turned his head slightly, feeling his muscles tense under the pressure from fighting Dilandau. He heard a scream that had lastly for a few seconds only to become muffled, and then end sharply with an accompanying thud. He searched the floor quickly for the source of the noise, and found a girl staring straight back at him. Van let his guard down for a second, but in his heart, it was worth it; she was beautiful. Her long wavering brown hair flowed in the wind like a torrent of water. Her deep, blue eyes burned a calmness in to him, and he felt free. All the while, she stared back confused of her own situation but seemingly to completely understanding his. Waking up, he tensed his muscles for another swipe closer to being the victor.

Dilandau took this slight pause to his advantage. Ignoring the new spectacle that had arrived, he swung his sword blunt side into Van's stomach. Before Van could recover, Dilandau took another opportunity with a hit to the head with the hilt of his sword. Van fell motionless to the floor, dropping his sword to his side. Quickly the victor stooped down and checked the defeated opponent's pulse. He was still alive.

'Dammit,' Dilandau muttered. 'I don't see why I should bring him back alive anyway. Stupid Folken. If Van wasn't his brother, I would have had him killed by now. And why the hell didn't he bring the Escaflowne into battle.' A confused look spread across his face as he stared down at Van's unconscious body.

Helena sat still, tears streaming down her face. 'Because of me, he lost' she whispered in her mind. 'He might have been the bad guy though,' she thought, trying to reassure herself that she may have done good. She started shaking again. Out of fear, coldness or loss of blood; she didn't care anymore. She was too confused about what the albino warrior was doing to bother about her own suffering. He turned his glance from Van to her. A shiver was sent down her spine when a seemingly friendly, but not convincing smile spread across his face. Leaving the motionless body, he began to walk towards her.

Not staking her chances on his welcoming smile, she tried to get to her feet. With every attempt she took, the more confident Dilandau's steps became. 'Come on Helena! You can do it, just one more time.' Struggling to find her balance, Helena stumbled back a few steps and into the dirt again. 

'What do you want?' she yelled. Helena was becoming desperate. Escaping was no longer an option in the state that she was in, maybe diverting his attention would slow him down. Despite her plea, no answer was made from the silent boy, who instead of smirking at her, began studying her. Helena felt weak under his gaze and shied away. 

Looking past him there still laid the raven-haired boy, unmoving. His hair was stained with blood, which disguised the earthly angel look that surrounded him. Her attention was averted again when the dark figure stooped down and pulled her up by the arm; her broken arm. She cried out again at the suffering she was having to go through. The pain soon eased slightly, but her anger didn't.

Clenching her fist, she brought her arm to hit him. Her punch was sluggish, and was easily caught by Dilandau, who was also tired now. Releasing his grip, she pulled her arms to her side and he regained his posture; one hand on one hip and the other on the hilt of his sword, which was dry with blood. They stood in silence, studying each other. Him with his pale skin, silver hair and most noticeably, his garnet eyes. And her with her long, brown hair, light complexion and deep blue eyes. 

Helena stood, just barely, insecure and embarrassed by her predicament. But her confusion was short lived by his harsh voice. 'Well, who are you?' 

'Helena Koikaze,' she muttered, feeling intimated by his interrogating eyes.

' Where are you from?'

'Earth. I suppose it's that one,' pointing up at the two moons above.

Dilandau followed the direction of her finger and returned his glance with a sarcastic smile.

'Where do you really come from?' Raising an eyebrow at her.

'Why can't he just believe me? It would be so much easier than to explain because I don't why I'm here,' she thought. 'Well, I'm certainly not from around here, and that looks like my planet,' she replied sarcastically, testing the albino's patience.

'You're working for someone aren't you? You've been trying to keep a low profile and you were spying on "us." ' He began raising his voice, his eyes narrowing in succession. 

She shook her head with full meaning and honesty, tears welled up in her eyes as the interrogation continued. His eyes were threatening, but she could tell he was toying her. She just had a feeling that he already believed her, but he was just doing this as an extra bit of fun. 

'Which kingdom sent you, _spy_? We wouldn't want anyone being informed about how Fanelia was burnt down, would we?' Helena just shook her head again, not wanting to disagree. How could she?

'I think you better come with us…Helena.' His smirk grew wider as he grabbed her good arm and tugged her towards the centre of the valley, past Van's body. Helena's breathing became erratic and she was struggling to get away from his iron grasp. 'He's a lot stronger than I thought,' she angrily muttered to herself. Helena was more desperate than ever, and she wanted answers.

'Look, I don't understand. I mean, who are you? Where am I, and where are we going? And what do you mean "us?" ' And in turn, she raised her voice. Unexpectedly, he turned sharply and struck her across the face with his gloved hand. She stumbled heading to the floor, but was cut short by Dilandau tugging at her arm to get up.

This time, he brought his face up close and kept his voice low, nearly to a whisper, but with the full expression of someone shouting. 'I'm Lord Dilandau, leader of the Dragonslayers. We are on Gaea, and when I say "us," I mean "them." ' Raising his hand, he made a motion for someone to follow. And out of thin air, 'they' appeared.

A/n I'm not sure whether to make it a dilly romance or Van romance yet. So you lot can help me with some inspiration. Remember to review now I sorted the block problem. For now stay tuned for the next chapter.

Lady whitewolf

xXx

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com 


	3. One is company enough

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n thank you for reviewing, it really is a confidence boost. A special thanks to Saint's Lunch Box for spotting out my mistakes and saying. I may have made mistakes because I never read through after what I've written and I am making this up chapter by chapter, so I think I'll try and read it through after. (Or I'll get my ickle sister to read it for me.) Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.

****

Chapter 3

__

'One is company enough'

They appeared one by one, disturbing the air around them. Taking shape as air flowed around them, like a defiant rock against a raging river. Helena gasped at the sight around her. 'There's just so many of them,' she whispered out loud. Sweeping back their long black cloaks, they eventually took form of the robust robots she had seen before, but instead a deep blue. 

Helena was beginning to get fed up about being confused of where she was, and what everything else was around her. So taking a deep breath, she questioned again the now smirking Lord Dilandau.

'What are those huge robots, and how can they appear out of thin air Lord Dilandau? Sir?' She pleaded. 'As if begging for an answer will help me,' she thought to herself . Surprisingly he answered, as if he wasn't too bothered about speaking to her formally anymore. 

'Those robots are guymelefs,' as he waved his hand in their general direction. 'They appear out of *thin air* so you put it because….' he trailed off as his smirk disappeared from his face. But it soon returned as he tilted his head towards her, 'well I can't tell you that. You are a spy after all.' 

Helena looked down at the floor, a little less confused but still fed up of secrecy. 'And worst of all. I'm not a spy!' She yelled at herself. A release of air was heard as one of the dragonslayers jumped from their guymelef. He walked forward and stood to attention in front of Dilandau, who still had a firm grip of Helena's arm.

Dilandau started what seemed like usual procedure for the dragonslayers. 'Why didn't you come and help me finish Van off? Didn't you see that I was getting bored off that tedious battle?!' He snapped as the dragonslayer recoiled back at the unexpected abuse. Helena knew Dilandau was lying. She looked at him and could see that his breathing hadn't yet settled. He had become weary and tired from his duel with Van, and he was worried that he would lose. The dragonslayer apologized as best as he could and was somewhat surprised when Dilandau only sighed at his failure to help.

'Chesta, get Gatti to carry Van to the Vione. And you can carry me and my little spy here on your guymelefs shoulder.' He ordered, tugging at Helena's arm but she didn't respond. She was too tired too resist anymore and she didn't feel too good either.

'Yes Lord Dilandau,' he replied systematically. The dragonslayer turned and nodded to one of the other guymelefs. Slowly, the guymelef strode towards them and then past to where Van lay. Helena looked at him. His hair was still tainted with blood and he laid silent even to the groaning of the land around him. Slowly the blue creature bent down and gently picked up Van's unmoving body. Then without further command, the guymelef transformed with a sluggish jump and took off. Helena wasn't surprised by this discovery. Everything was new to her, and it was easier to just except it.

As she watched the guymelef move away, she noticed it was heading towards the floating rock in the sky. 'That must be the Vione Dilandau said about.' Helena was abruptly woken from her daze of fascination for the big rock, when Dilandau jerked her arm back in to existence.

'Come on.' 

They followed Chesta to his guymelef but Helena's walking was even worse than before. She fell only to be pulled up again. Her vision became blackened, and gashes on her legs and arms widened with the strain of walking and being dragged along. She could here people laughing at her. She blindly looked around at the towering figures around her; they were laughing at her. She couldn't take this pain and torture anymore. The only person she thought that would show some kindness was unconscious and far away, being carried off to the Vione.

'I just want to go home. I've had enough, even if it means going to back to Mum. I'll do anything just to get out of here' she pleaded to any one that would listen. Something flickered causing her attention to be focused on her pendant that hung around her neck. Even though it was covered in blood, she could see it was giving out a warm, rosy glow. A wind began to pick up across the dry valley. 'I've had this feeling before. Before I came here. I'm going home, it's got to be,' she thought, smiling too herself despite the pain. 

Then strangely, the pendant's glow stopped. Taken back that her wish wasn't going to come true, she fell again to the floor. But instead of being forced up, Dilandau bent down and carried her in his arms the rest of the way to the guymelef. Helena let out a sigh of relief, even if it was Dilandau only carrying her to get to the guymelef quicker. She held on to her broken arm and let her head rest on his chest. She was too tired to care what Dilandau thought anymore. She was impressed though that Dilandau could carry her, even from his wearing battle with Van.

Dilandau felt uncomfortable carrying her in such a way. But for some reason, he pitied her state of confusion and health. And anyway, she was being too slow.

Arriving at the guymelef, Chesta jumped into the cockpit. Slowly he lifted the arm of the blue robot and Dilandau proceeded, Helena in his arms up to the shoulder of the guymelef. Sharply, the guymelef lifted and ascended to the Vione.

The air became thinner the further they went up, and Helena's breathing became laboured and frantic. Oxygen became scarce and her vision blurred even more. She managed to look up during what seemed to be her last few breaths, to see her bearer. He stood, unbelievably stable on the moving guymelef's shoulder. His silver hair shined, and flowed in the air. His face now seemed soft and his expression calm. The last thing she remembered was Dilandau looking down at her and smiling before she blacked out.

A/ n. thanks for reading, and in my next chapter I will be explaining her past, so fear not. The great thing about making a story up as you go along is that you lot can help me with some inspiration, so please review, it really does boost confidence. Thanks again,

Lady whitewolf

xXx

Ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com


	4. Leading an influential life

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n thank you so much for your reviews and thanks again Saint's Lunch Box for your healthy criticism. At least I tried to alter my spelling mistakes. Please continue reviewing everybody, not just to boost ego but it really does help with confidence. ^^

Don't have an open mind, otherwise your brains will fall out.

Chapter 4

__

'Leading an influential life'

Her head throbbed with a pulsating pain, as if something was knocking into her head. She winced at the little light around her, and began rubbing her eyes to unblur her vision. 

'Are you alright?' Helena jumped at the sound of a friendly voice. 'Be careful not to move your arm too much.' She searched her surroundings for the voice. 'Maybe I'm just imagining things' she told herself. 

The cell-like room was dark and the little light there was, was barred by the cell window. It was evidently raining outside by the harsh rush of water on the side of the cell, as water seeped in down the cold stone walls from the caged window. Following the water flow from the window, it ran down through to another cell opposite hers. Finally her eyes rested upon the raven-haired boy on the other side of the bars.

He looked at her closely as if trying to read her thoughts from her reaction to him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her white sleeves had exchanged their colour for blood stained and were torn. Her shorts were covered with dirt and her legs shivered with the cold air around her. Her long brown hair had definitely seen better days, and her blue eyes were loosing colour as if reflecting the life that was being drained out of her. 

A faint smile crept across his face. It was warm, melting the imprinted image of Dilandau's cold smirk that stained her mind. They watched each other. Neither was intimidated by each other. They just had little to say or they were just unsure what to say.

'Titanic.' Helena sat upright, proud of her statement whilst Van sat confused.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He inquired.

'It always breaks the ice.' Helena laughed to herself, something she had wanted to do for what seemed ages; even if it was a lame joke. But she soon stopped, noticing Van remained in silence. 'Probably thinking I've just gone mad,' she thought, telling herself off for her stupidity. 'Um….never mind.' Was Helena's brief explanation of her private joke.

'Ok.' Van replied with his also brief understanding of the joke, smiling at her need to apologise.

'You must be Van, yes?' Feeling more in control with the conversation.

'How did you know?' straitening his back, he leaned towards the bars facing Helena from his slouching position against the wall.

'That Lord Dilandau guy was complaining about you a lot.'

The smile flickered from his face, like a candle blown in a sudden wind. His face turned cold as he leaned back from the bars and on to the stone walls. 'Is he ok? He seemed happy a second ago. Maybe saying Dilandau's name wasn't such good idea' she scolded herself again, feeling guilty.

Wishing to know more of Van's change in mood, she continued. 'So, why are you here and why were you fighting Dilandau?' Van flinched at the sound of Dilandau's name. Helena decided not to continue, as if any sudden movement she made would break Van's now icy mood. But it was too late to stop the anger that now flowed through Van's veins. His tone now turned shallow as did his eyes follow, 'Dilandau is a murderer! That's why I'm here.'

Helena sat in silence. ' That was unexpected. What am I supposed to do now?' Helena thought to herself, scrambling for a reply. Van continued however, seemingly talking to himself rather than her. Either way, Helena listened eagerly.

'He destroyed Fanelia, my kingdom. As ruler, I should have been able to save my people!' He paused as tears welled up, smudging his brown eyes. 'He was brutal, merciless. He burnt it all. The kingdom, the people. Even the children! He's a monster, a fiery beast that must be stopped!' He paused again so not to choke on his tears of anger and sadness.

Calming down, he continued, 'I could do nothing. I was told to take a guymelef and leave. They said that if I took the Escaflowne, he would spot me and surely kill me. They told me that they would protect the Escaflowne.' His teeth became clenched as he banged his head back on the wall. 'The bastards. The stupid bastards. They wrote their own death sentence.'

Helena rocked back and forth, nearly in tears herself. He was ruler of a kingdom, no older than she was. 'With so much guilt and a burden to carry for so many lives,' she thought to herself, wanting to reach out to him.

They sat for a while contemplating what had been said. Van leaning against the wall looking upwards, seemingly trying to look through the ceiling to the stars. Now and again he would murmur to himself, but too quietly for Helena to hear.

Whilst Van fought with his feelings, Helena looked down at her pendant which now rested in the palm of her hand. It felt cold and the bright, rosy pink it used to glow was faint. She shivered. 'Everything is so cold around here. It feels like home. I wish I could help Van, but I can't even help my own problems.' Rebellious tears rolled down Helena's face as she turned to hide her feelings from Van, but he had taken this action out long before she had.

They both sat facing opposite walls, watching the rain roll down the walls as tears fell down their cheeks. Helena sniffed, using her sleeve to wipe her face. Van noticed her crying and turned to face Helena's back.

'I heard one of the guards say that you were from the Mystic Moon. Is it true?' Helena turned quickly to Van's relaxed and comforting voice. Recovering herself she began playing with a strand of her long, brown hair, trying to hide her embarrassment. 'I guess so.' 

'How did you get here then,' ignoring Helena's show of emotion.

'Well, that's along story and you'll probably think it's boring anyway.' 

'No, I really want to know. Especially if you got from one planet and ended up on another, it's gotta be interesting.' Van's bad mood had disappeared as he sat bolt upright, waiting to be told Helena's story.

'Ok,' as she sighed.

Letting her hair fall limp at her side, she began.

A/n sorry, I told you that I was going to do her past but I didn't. I promise I will for the next chapter.

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to, thank you.

Lady whitewolf

xXx

Ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com


	5. My black and white rainbow

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n It made me feel better this chapter, like tearing a stress ball apart so I hope it doesn't quite have the same effect on you. Reviewing is greatly appreciated as it means a lot and can sometimes mean the difference between continuing or not honestly. Well as promised, this is Helena's past. Something I have been wracking my brains to explain. Plus, sorry for being so slow at putting chapters up, I get little time.

Thank you for reviewing ^_^

****

Chapter 5

__

'My black and white rainbow'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Back on Earth (or the Mystic Moon as you call it) before I came here, I had a lot of problems. Socially, I was a reject. I went through school with little friends and it was only recently that I gained some honest and faithful friends. But my main problem was me. I was continually angry at life and everybody around me. I thought life was pointless, and it upset me living in a fake world. At first it was alright at school as I would suppress my anger with a mask of happiness. But soon little things started to eat away at my disguise forcing me to take out my anger on my friends. They wanted to help me and all I could do was shout at them and walk away. Soon they didn't want to know me and left me to drown in my own self-pity.'

After school, I would head home. As soon as I walked through the front door, arguments flared up between my Mum and me. Mum, that's all she is. A title which gives her authority over me, who said love had to be involved? We both had a short fuse and we would argue about anything, but Mum always had the upper hand. She had Dad, my earthly angel. 

Dad would come home after a long day's work and Mum would complain to him about me. He would nod and follow her every beck and call. He would tell me off but in a calm way that said, the more you argue with your mother the more I have to get told off for you Helena. I would cry, but my anger problems weren't going to get better if I cried.

One day, an argument between my Mum and I became so bad, I ran. She chased me to the door as I grabbed my jacket but I was out the door before she could reach me. She had been threatening to take me to see the psychiatrist for my anger problems and I didn't want to hear any of it.

Pulling my coat tighter around me and tugging the hood over my face, I walked to the park. Watching my feet with every light step they took on the soft ground, I noticed the two posts of the park gate erect at either side of me. Turning right, I quickly found a park bench and sat down, pushing my hood back over my shoulders. I looked up at the daunting trees around me. Each time the wind gathered and blew across their thick trunks, their branches swayed and groaned. Off the leaves, tears fell from the previous rain. Although gloomy, it seemed more welcoming than home.

Moving slightly to wrap my arms around my shivering body, I felt something warm in my pocket. Stopping sharply, I reached in to my pocket and pulled out a necklace. A pink stone glowed and warmed my hands as it rested on its gold chain. 

The strange thing is, it was never in my jacket pocket when I left home, and in fact it hasn't been in my house for a while. About a year ago my Dad brought me this necklace to cheer me up and my Mum detested it, she wasn't getting the attention. So forcefully, I sold it off to some jewellry shop and I hadn't seen it for a while until now when it decides to turn up in my pocket.

Looking closely at the rosy gem, I watched my reflection as I swayed it back and forth. A tear rolled down my cheek as the anger and hatred flared for my mother, for everyone. No one wanted to listen to me and I wasn't going to see some psycho. I even began wishing to be far away from everyone else. Suddenly, instead of the little gem emitting a warm glow, it began to burn even as it swayed. 

I tried to drop the necklace, but I was drawn to the swaying motion it made; back and forth. Even as I watched it, gashes split across my hands and arms. The pain was immense but I couldn't stop. Blood trickled down my arms and hands till it reached my fingertips. The flow didn't stop though, it continued down the gold chain of the necklace while it swayed, flicking drops of blood in excess. 

My unblinking gaze on the wave of the necklace wasn't even fazed when at last my flow of blood merged with the bright, rosy gem. Inside the stone, it seemed my reflection was imprisoned as it swirled with the blood that was still fighting its way in. The pink stone it was no longer as it turned thick, blood red. 

In one blink I awoke to be surrounded by a bright green light. I grabbed for the bench as the necklace, lifeless, fluttered around my wrist. My feet had already lifted from the ground; it was helpless to grasp the air fruitlessly. Looking upwards at the source of the light, I put my arms up in front of my eyes as the light blinded me. Panicking, blackness must have swept over me and that's all I can remember until I met you and Dilandau in the valley. 

But the worst thing is that I didn't have anyone to blame but myself. I chose this path; I am my own bad influence.

A/n For once I actually really enjoyed writing that chapter, especially with the necklace. Woo woo. I apologise if you're a bit wheezy when it comes to blood, but if I wrote it like crap you wouldn't notice the difference between pink fluffy bunnies and a chainsaw.

Lady whitewolf

xXx

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotail.com 


	6. Interrogation

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n I would just like to thank Dark Angel/ Hannah for her persistence to do this chapter. As you may have realised I'm very lazy and I really appreciated Dark Angel's support (and pressure) to update. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing everyone. One more thing, in my story Folken and the Dragonslayers aren't dead. They didn't deserve to die in the first place : (

****

Chapter 6

__

'Interrogation'

Van sat back from the bars and looked down at the wet floor. There was nothing more to say and Helena had nothing more to share. Van thumbed the vacant sheath at his side, wondering of the whereabouts of his sword.

Breaking the silence, Helena stood up raising her arms as if to stretch but she froze when the heavy sound of footsteps could be heard. Van looked past Helena down the dark corridor where the sharp chinking of keys could be heard clearly.

'What do you think it is?' Helena said, beginning to rest her arms. The question may have seemed obvious but Helena just wanted an answer, to reassure her confused thoughts.

'Maybe it's some new, misfortunate prisoner,' was Van's open-ended answer.

The footsteps became louder until eventually, an outline of an armored figure could be seen. Van stood up and moved away from the bars at the front of the cell as Helena did the same. The figure stopped in front of Van's cell and before putting the key into the lock, he turned his head slightly to glance at Helena who was watching back. 

His pale skin wasn't darkened by the cloud of blond hair that was upon his head. Helena recognised him from when they last met in the valley, Chesta. A smile glimmered across his face but disappeared quickly when he turned the key.

'If you just do as your told Lord Van there won't be any problems.' Chesta moved towards Van and attempted to pull him out by his arm, but he was abruptly mistaken. As Chesta grabbed Van's arm, Van's other arm took a shot at his face, sending him to the floor. Van pinned Chesta to the floor as he tried to take the keys from his hands. Helena jumped at the bars of her own cell, trying to hold down Chesta's leg, vainly trying to help.

Unfortunately this plan of escape was short lived as Dilandau stepped out from the shadows, who had obviously been standing there just in case, sword pointed at Van's throat. Helena's excitement died down as she stepped back, whilst Van stood up scowling the grimacing Dilandau. 

'You just don't learn do you Van? You're in my lair now and what I say goes. Best you keep to that.' Van gave no reply but moved on when Dilandau nudged him in the direction down the corridor. Helena watched them go and sat back on the wet floor, narrowing her eyes at Chesta as he recovered himself and left.

Hours must have passed as Helena sat, hands across her knees. She looked at her necklace, feeling the coldness of the gem without touching its smooth surface. 'How did I get here?' muttering to herself aloud. 'It seems impossible that a necklace could bring me to another planet! Even my arm doesn't seem broken anymore' She shook the thought from her head and looked at her reflection in the pink gem. She jumped when the clang of metal was heard against one of the cells.

To her left, Van was thrown in his cell. As Chesta brushed off his hands he headed towards her cell.

'Van! Are you alright?' Helena put her hand across her mouth when she realised how stupid she sounded. Van turned his face towards her and managed a faint smile before passing out. Tears came to Helena's eyes as she glanced across his limp body. Bruises ran up his arms and blood seeped through his clothes where wounds hid underneath. Cuts seemed to scar his face and his breathing was shallow and choked. 

'What have you done to him? You can't leave him like this!' Helena could feel the hatred inside her, burning like it did back on Earth for her mother. 

'I think you shouldn't worry about him. Start worrying about yourself if you don't do as your told.' Even though Chesta seemed an enemy to her, she calmed down. He didn't seem to command her but advice her, like he actually cared about what might happen to her.

'Fine. But please do something about Van,' she pleaded, tears welling up again.

'Alright,' he replied unpromisingly while he unlocked her cell and pulled her out.

'Who did that to him, what kind of monster could do that to just a kid?' 

'That monster is Dilandau. And the same thing will happen to you if you don't do as he says.' Chesta snapped at her, seeming to be offended that Dilandau was referred to as a 'monster.'

Helena decided to keep quiet from then on. Her arm had healed unbelievable. Another thing she had to worry about not understading. She paced down the corridors with Chesta silent at her side. All the corridors seemed to look the same but turning to see Chesta face showed that he looked focused and that he knew where they were going.

They finally stopped at a metal door. 'Go in there and sit down.' Helena didn't reply but pressed on the cold surface of the door that jarred open with its immense weight.

Inside the air was cold and the light was doused in shadows. A chair stood in the middle of the small room and she moved forward to sit as commanded by Chesta who was no longer to be seen. Helena turned sharply, as the door seemed to shut on its own but resumed her command to sit.

'Is there anyone here?' Calling out, as the stone walls seem to absorb her words.

'Where did you come from?' a voice echoed back. Helena looked around for a face but saw nothing in the darkness of the room.

'Who are you? Where are you?!' Panicking she stood up, moving away from the chair, passing her sight around the shadowed room franticly. Helena froze when she felt a hand from behind touch her shoulder.

'Sit,' as the hand forced her body down towards the chair. She didn't dare turn to see who it was. She shut her eyes as the hand left her shoulder and seemed to stroke her cheek before leaving as the figure walked around. The sound of boots on the hard floor echoed as the stone walls choked her whimpers.

'You can open your eyes, I won't bite.' Helena recognized the voice immediately. The tone gave it away immediately, sadistic and teasing. She opened her eyes to see Dilandau's back turned to her.

'So, where are you really from?' his back still turned, Helena appeared confused.

'I've already told you, I'm from Earth…the Mystic Moon.' correcting herself. 

'How did you get here then?' She could tell that he believed her like before when he asked, it was a little game to him. Somehow she had to prove it though.

She searched her mind for something that seemed faintly possible to believe. Her mind produced a blank. 'The green light…. the green light brought me here.' Dilandau paused and turned. He wasn't smirking like the last time she saw him. His face was serious and a bruise was seen on his face near an aged scar that showed so much pain still.

'Has Van told you anything?' his tone harsher than last, looking for a quick reply.

'Like what Lord Dilandau?' Even though worried for her own safety, by questioning him back she might be able to sort her head out about what was happening at the moment and why she was here.

'It doesn't matter,' shaking his head of troubling thoughts but looking at her again, looking still in control. 'You sure he hasn't told you anything about before you came here?'

'He hasn't said anything,' now looking back at him, looking deep in to his garnet eyes. 'Why did you hurt Van?' Changing the subject radically, hoping to take control of the conversation. Dilandau took a step back, shocked by her persistence to question when he was meant to be interrogating her! Annoyed as he was, he replied.

'When we captured him he wasn't in his Escaflowne. I questioned him as nicely as possible but if he doesn't want to tell me where the Escaflowne is then…' he paused, raising his hand to his scar. Touching it as if it still stung from when it was first etched in to his face. Stirring from his daze, he focused on her with cold red eyes, ' he must suffer the consequences. The same as you if you don't do as your told!' He began pacing, lost in thoughts as his face reflected his depth in concentration.

She sat, watching him intently. He could see her out the corner of his eyes and even then he could see that she was beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders. Even under her baggy, white shirt he could still see her noticeable curvature that was hugged by her arms. What enticed him the most though, was her eyes. A deep blue haze which was unreadable for his unpenetrating eyes. 'If Folken is right, this should be easy enough,' he thought to himself. Dilandau stopped and turned to her with a smirk across his face.

Helena had been doing well with Dilandau 'supposed' interrogation. She hadn't been hurt yet and he didn't seem to be too angry. The strangest thing of all though was that he didn't really scare her. She felt pity for him. Pain was written across his face and she wanted to help him. She watched him stand in front of her as she read his eyes. Corrupted by fire and blood, he was trapped inside.

Dilandau couldn't take it anymore; watching her he could tell that she didn't fear him. He would have to make her; it would just take sometime.

'So, Van told you where the Escaflowne is?' Dilandau watched her expression as she shifted in the chair, releasing her grip on him with her eyes.

'I don't even know what it is,' her glance returning to the floor.

'You do know. Where is it?' His voice becoming demanding.

'Lord Dilandau, I don't know anything. He won't even speak to me.' There was a silence after her reply. Breathing out in relief, she nearly choked in shock as Dilandau lifted her to her feet. His face was so close, that their eyes locked and she couldn't pull her sight away.

'Don't lie to me!' His eyes angry and aflame. Helena began panicking, her breathing quickening. She pushed him away and headed for the door but was stopped short as her body was flung towards the wall. Helena screamed out in pain and her eyes welled up in pain and fear. She was trapped. Dilandau pressed her body up against the wall, holding her arms at her side.

'Now don't tell me you don't know anything. I'm not going to waste my life looking for the Escaflowne anymore!' Mistakenly loosening his grip, Helena recovered her arm and slapped him across the face.

He turned his face towards her unfazed by her attempt, and raised his arm to hit her. He paused, seeing that even though she shook scared of the consequence to be, she still looked at him in sympathy. He looked in to her eyes and felt weak for it. His hand fell to his side and he stepped back from her quivering body.

'Dilandau. You don't have to suffer alone,' her voice reflecting the pity she felt for him. Dilandau would have happily fallen in to her arms and accepted her kindness but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't, happiness would never be allowed for Dilandau. Dilandau found his happiness through battle and death, and that's all he needed. His eyes alight once more, he stepped forward to hit her. 'I don't need your sympathy!' He raised his arm, waiting for her to change the way she looked at him but the sympathy remained. He brought down his arm but was stopped by an intercepting metallic arm. 

'I think you've had enough Dilandau.' Helena relaxed slightly as she moved away from Dilandau.

'I was only having a bit of fun Folken,' his voice sarcastic and angry. Folken's emotionless face was unchanged and he motioned for Gatti to come in and take Helena back to her cell. Helena followed the command gratefully and Dilandau followed Folken to his office-like room. Neither spoke until they reached to two large wooden doors of the cobwebbed office. 

'Sit Dilandau.' Dilandau refused and remained standing, hand on hip. 

'Why did you stop me Folken!?' Letting out his anger out that he had stored all the way from the interrogation room.

'She is the one that has been sent to stop you, like Hitomi before. If you're violent towards her, she'll have no choice but to fulfil her destiny to destroy you like Hitomi did.'

'Do you have to remind me about Hitomi. It makes me feel sick that because of her I was imprisoned inside Celena for so long.' Dilandau's eyes narrowing at the idea.

'But I must remind you otherwise you'll make the same mistake before. That is why I have come up with a plan, which will solve this little destiny problem…'

A/n da na! I've actually written out the plan for this story now because its going to get a little complicated from now on. Well, you can still convince me who you want Helena to fall in love with. There is still time to persuade my decision. I'll try and update soon, I definitely will before Christmas…..I hope. Feel free to review, really.

Lady whitewolf

xXx

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com


	7. Beneath the black

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n thanks everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me long enough but that's only because I'm a lazy bum. ^_^' anywho, on with the story…. 

****

Chapter 7

__

'Beneath the blackness, you'll find the light trapped inside'

Dilandau sensing that he was in for a long conversation decided to take up the seat available. Sitting down he pulled his arms across his chest and readied himself for the long one-sided discussion that Folken usually goes in to.

As predicted, Folken continued. 'When Hitomi first came, she joined Van and fell in love with him as destined. Because of that, the destiny war ended and you were taken over by Celena…'

'Yes, yes. This is all things I know already Folken.' Despite Dilandau's waving of hands at the waste of his time, Folken proceeded in telling him his plan. 

'Now, because you managed to recover control over your body, Ziabach has formed again to fulfil its goal as before. But Helena, like Hitomi before, has been sent to stop you. If we can prevent her from becoming 'friends' with Van, we have a chance of making her follow us, Ziabach.' Folken paused as he noticed the look of confusion on Dilandau's face. He waited for an at least sarcastic reply.

'Are you suggesting Folken that she follow under my command?' Dilandau said presenting his problem with Folken's idea.

'I think we're going to need more than that to make her join our side. Something so full proof that she'll never go against Ziabach.' This still didn't seem to calm Dilandau's confusion, but rather riddled it more.

'How do you suppose we do that? It seems impossible. She seems to have a mind of her own.' The thought of how Helena had been so persistent to help him, scared Dilandau.

'The only way to make her never go against us is to make her fall in love with you.' Folken looked unchanged in expression compared to the rather angry Dilandau opposite him. Dilandau moved from his seat so quickly, it toppled over making Dilandau more angry than before.

'Since when did making girls fall in love with me come in to my job description Folken?!' Folken didn't reply but just watched him march back and forth, then slowly calm when a thought struck him.

'Why don't you do it Folken?' A smirk appearing across his face at the idea.

'I think your expression says it all Dilandau. And anyway, girls are more your department.' This time Folken taking his turn to smirk at Dilandau.

'You seem to have the wrong idea of what kind of relationships I have Folken. I wouldn't even call them relationships.'

'That's why you'll have to make sure you don't treat Helena like all the girls that you have on the side.' Folken rose and walked to the door as the infuriated Dilandau followed instinctively. 'So, this being your mission, I suggest you don't screw up Dilandau otherwise all of Ziabach will have to suffer.'

Dilandau seethed with anger and embarrassment at the idea and was about to give Folken a piece of his mind when the door was shut in his f ace. Dilandau grew wild with anger and before leaving, punched the door to let Folken know how he felt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Helena sat once again in her cell, still trying to figure out how a necklace could take her to another planet. 'Maybe if I did what I did last time, I can get out of here,' she thought out loud. It's strange how the idea had only just come to her now, but she figured it must have been because she couldn't hack the pain anymore. The pain of watching Van suffer, who was missing from his cell and even the pain Dilandau stored up inside.

Trying to reproduce the actions she took out before, that she supposedly did to make the green light form, she began swinging the necklace back and forth. 'I wish I could be free from this cell,' she chanted to herself. She watched the smooth pink surface glint even in the dim light. Helena tried to turn her gaze when she heard footsteps down the corridor, but her sight wouldn't budge from the hypnotising gem. She even tried to shut her eyes as the deep cuts on her arms and hands became visible, like before and blood flowed down towards the pink stone at the end of the chain.

Although unable to stop her gaze, she noticed someone at her cell talking, shouting possibly, but she couldn't hear anything clearly. More figures appeared and stood at her cell, seeming to struggle with the lock in their panic.

Eventually, through the immense pain Helena was going through in silence, the blood from her deep wounds reached the rosy gem. The blood mixed with the stone and Helena could no longer see her reflection in its surface. Just as the cell door clanged open, the green pillar of light swallowed Helena and she was gone.

Helena awoke on the floor down a familiar corridor, not that any looked any different. She was still aboard the Vione, but at least out of her cell. Realising her whereabouts, she clutched at her arms with bloody hands. 'Shit, why does this always seem to happen when I use that stupid necklace?' Realising the need to escape, she forgot about it immediately, arose to her feet and started running down the corridor for a way out.

She couldn't have been out cold for too long as an alarm was sounded as she turned the corners of identical corridors. It seemed impossible to find an exit and even more hopeless as she ducked around corridors to avoid guards patrolling and looking for her.

Running to a t-junction in the labyrinth of passages, she stopped to listen for footsteps. She turned sharply as the unpromising echo of footsteps could be heard from behind. Helena turned to run again but footsteps could be heard from ahead as well. Helena had to make it to the corridor that turned off from the main passage before she was seen. With all the energy she could gather, she ran for the off lying corridor. Before turning the corner, she glimpsed the front of a guard's shoe turning for the corridor she was fleeing from. Turning her vision to look down the corridor she was following, she stumbled before flying in to Dilandau. 

Dilandau stumbled back slightly before pulling off Helena, who seemed to cling on to him for balance. Helena recovered from her mistake and attempted to run past but he grabbed her arm, pulling her into a room off from the corridor. Closing the door, they stood in silence for a moment as they heard the passing of the guards. Dilandau pushed Helena away from the door before opening it to whisper something to the passing guard. Closing the door, he motioned Helena to sit down.

Helena, not realising her surroundings, sat on the huge bed that was draped with blood red sheets that danced with the shadows in the poorly lighted room. Helena felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of being left in a bedroom with him as he watched her, pulling up a chair near to her. Glancing at her surroundings, Helena felt even more uncomfortable as everything seemed to scream Dilandau. And she was sitting on his bed!

It's not that Helena ever had a problem with being guy's room alone with them, it was just the way Dilandau seemed to be examining her. It made her feel naked in front of him, as she shifted now and again. She looked down at arms, and found that there was no mark left to prove that the necklace had caused the blood to rush from her arms. Her recovery from the necklace that inflicted her the temporary pain seemed to get quicker every time. But remembering where her attention should have been, she looked back at the albino who was still watching her intently. His eyes were calm but deep in thought. She wasn't even sure if he was watching her but rather looking deep in to her soul. 

There eyes were fixed in their gaze at each other, and Helena felt as if she had no control. She no longer felt uneasy as she admired the albino's beauty. His features seemed so delicate but battle hardened. Helena wanted to reach out to touch his face which would feel soft to her fingers. But his eyes entranced her and it felt as if he knew it. He could put anyone under his spell, and Helena was no different. However, she could see something past Dilandau's enchantment and it hurt her. He seemed so trapped and Helena felt as if love was an unwritten word for him. She wanted to help this cruel boy, she wanted to change his thorn-like heart. 

'Why do you look at me that way, Helena?' She blinked from her gaze, surprised by the seemingly strange question and the fact that he spoke to her using her name. 

'Because I want to help you,' feeling honesty would probably have a better outcome than lying. 

'Why me? Why not Van? I burnt down his kingdom, killed his people and I've come back from being defeated at the Destiny War. Why me?' His face showed the annoyance that reflected in his voice. 

Feeling that they were both on about as equal terms as you could be with Dilandau, she replied in honesty. 'You're hurting inside Dilandau, and no one else can see it but me. When I tried to escape earlier, I've realised how much guilt I would have felt if I had left here without helping you.' 

'How can you help me?' His interest growing wild.

'I don't know, but I know if I stay here I can help. We might even become friends.' Helena stopped mid sentence thinking of the credibility of that happening. But she continued with one last plea, 'I just want to help you!' She still didn't understand fully why she wanted to help him, but something deep inside her told her that it is the right thing to do.

'I know you do, and I don't just want your help, I want you.' Dilandau's face showed no change in emotion, and remained calm as before.

Helena struggled to catch her breath. Maybe she had pleaded too much to help him. Either way, she felt glad as well for some reason. At least it would allow her to help him. But just to make sure that her hopes were not to be shattered, she leaned forward from the bed and asked, 'what did you just say?'

A/n well, I'm rubbish at knowing where to stop the end of chapters, to your great annoyance for sure. Has Dilandau gone too quickly in to the task at hand? Nobody knows. I think after ive done this story, I wont attempt to do another again. I kinda suck at it, I best stick to poetry. Btw feel free to review and thanks for reviewing last time, it was much appreciated. Now I'm off to watch Spike *drool* other than I wouldn't even bother watching Buffy the vampire slayer: P

Lady whitewolf

xXx

If your bored, email me. Because we have something in common:

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com


	8. A kind heart is often blinded

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n I'm really surprised at how many people who are reviewing my story, thank you soooo much, it means so much to me at this time. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I'm a lazy person. Thank you those for putting me on their favourite lists, it really encourages me to go on. (especially Whoadie ^_^ she's mad :P )

****

Chapter 8

__

'A kind heart is often blinded'

'How could you leave me, when I needed to possess you? I hated you, I loved you too.'- Kate Bush

Dilandau sat back taken off guard by her question. It amused him but at the same time he realised the faults of his fake claim of need for her. 'Maybe I've rushed this all too quickly. She can probably see right through my plan and me. Her eyes seem to penetrate anything. And now Folken is going to kill me if I screw up!' Regaining focus, he replied confidently, 'I said I need you.'

Mimicking Dilandau, she sat back also. 'After being so cruel to me, he says that he needs me. It can't be true. But what if it is? This could be the only way of getting close to him and helping him. He doesn't need to be alone anymore.' But before she could think of something to say back to him, Dilandau was already closing the gap between them. 

He forced his lips upon hers and Helena's eyes widened in surprise. She raised her hand to push his body away but every movement his soft lips made against hers, weakened her. Her arm struggled to move but then fell to her side. Her eyes even seemed powerless against him and they fluttered shut. Sweet senses whirled in her mind. 

The sound of passing footsteps woke her up from her dream, but still Dilandau continued, his arms at her waist. The natural instinct to push him away revived. Why should she be kissing someone who wouldn't even regard her as a friend?!

She finally found the strength to speak, ' Dilandau stop it.'

'Why? Don't you like it?' a devilish grin covering his face. The question was difficult to answer at first but she did like it. It just didn't seem……

But before she could reply, he moved close and kissed her again. This time Helena knew that this was only a lustful kiss, or not even that. Did he need her, or just her body? She was not going to be a slave to his ways. As if threatening her thoughts, Dilandau's hand began to slip up her top. Aware of his intentions, Helena managed to push him away. Dilandau looked at her surprised, either because she managed to pull away from him or more importantly his shock when her hand made thunderous contact with his face. His face struck to the side and he turned just in time to see Helena standing in front of him, brimming with anger.

'I will NOT be used by you Lord Dilandau,' she shouted as she left, leaving Dilandau's face a shade redder.

The door slammed open, with a force that even made Helena jump. Feeling her anger overwhelm her, she turned, without looking at Dilandau, and slammed the door shut, her arms flung in the air as if by recoil. Not knowing which way to go, she hastily made her way down the corridor. Helena realised her freedom of her cell and Dilandau but where was she to go? She hardly knows where to go even if she knew where. Feeling tears swell in her eyes, she just wanted to find somewhere to let it out. She just wanted to cry her heart out, yell at the top of her voice, and use Dilandau as a punch bag. Remembering why she was in this predicament, her face screamed red with anger. Her eyes were narrowed, set for kill to anyone who walked around the corner. 

'How dare he?! I am not an object just for him to use.' She paused as disappointment and tears began to wash away her anger. ' I wanted to help him. Stop his loneliness. But this is the way he treats me! Just something to use and throw away soon enough.'

Hearing the clank of armored boots down a nearby corridor, she headed to the nearest door to escape from the world of identical corridors, and Dilandau. Soon enough she came across a battered wooden double door. Slowly pushing it open, trying to avoid the sound of the old hinges straining, she opened the door just enough to squeeze inside.

Gazing before her, she gasped at the size of the hall-like room, which had been disguised by the out of proportional small doors. An old, wooden balcony balanced around the edge of the hall above, threatening to fall. Several small windows wished to shine on one side of the room, but curtains stopped their struggle. Helena tried to imagine the architecture of the room in full light. Even though there was no furniture, it seemed to emit an aura of grandeur. Feeling insignificant to the atmosphere of the grand hall, she walked to a corner and sat down. 

Sitting in the hall, alone at last, her eyes glistened in the dim light. It had been the first time she thought about home since she had left Earth. Although she always argued with her mother, she realised how much she missed her. She missed the sound of her voice; no matter how vicious it sounded. Her mother was trying to help her, but Helena didn't want any of it. Now more than ever, she wanted her help. 

'By helping Dilandau, I might be helping myself. Dilandau's an angry person, a bit like me. But I seem so calm compared him. I can understand now why my mum wanted to send me to a psychiatrist. She just wanted to help me…' she choked on her words as she cried silently to herself, afraid the walls would hear her and show no pity. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she brought her arms around her legs. 'I've got to pick myself up from this, because of I don't I'll never compete against Dilandau's anger. He'll walk all over me and he'll never look at me as a shoulder to cry on…a friend. He needs someone. He has all this hate trapped inside, all this sadness. He's hurting and I'll be the one to take the weight of he's shoulders. Raising her head she looked up as if she could see through the stone ceiling and into the night sky. 'Once I help Dilandau and me, I'm going to make it up to you mum. I promise.'

A/n woo woo, I did it. At least I countered Dilandau's mistake of going too quick. . sorry about the shortness of the chapter btw. I'm suffering from a mental block and I just found this chapter difficult to write. (and no that's not an excuse for not updating for ages ^_^ )

Lady whitewolf

xXx 

(Ladywhitewolf_inabluemmon@hotmail.com) 


	9. The face of the triangle you don't see

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n Thank you all for your kind reviews! geez, this really did take ages to update, soorrreeee. However, I haven't been that lazy ^_^' I've written future chapters which I found way too exciting to let linger in my mind. Now that's what I call fun ^o^ so my new motto for reviewing is: the more reviews, the sooner I'll update. (Especially seeing as I've done future chapters. woo woo) Happy Vday seeing as it's Vday when I wrote this. I gave four cards and received 1. Fair deal I think not….(3 of them were to my friends ^^')

****

Chapter 9

__

'The side of the triangle you don't see'

Light streamed through the small windows that glimmered on the opposite wall, causing red to blur on the inside of Helena's unopened eyes. Feeling the slight warmth, Helena opened her eyes flinchingly, adapting to the low light compared to her dark sleep. The clatter of hands against the double door made Helena abruptly stand up however. Darting her eyes to and fro around the room, she looked for somewhere to hide; but nothing. The room in its immenseness only had its bare walls to offer. Watching the door open, she pushed herself against the stone wall in vanity.

'Lord Dilandau is in so much trouble when Lord Folken finds out,' Chesta exclaimed as he brushed the heavy door aside.

'I know, I don't understand what the big deal is with this girl anyway,' Gatti raised his arms up in confusion.

'Well when I came to check up on her in her cell, she was completely zoned out, and then….' Chesta's words trailed off as he alone, noticed Helena pressed against the wall.

'And then what?!' Gatti questioned in uncontrollable curiosity, unaware of Chesta's discovery.

'And then she disappeared.' Helena met Chesta's eyes, pleading for her own safety that they wouldn't hurt her for escaping.

'You what?' Miguel interrupted, 'A girl can't just disappear into thin air.'

'Well, she did and she's over there.' The other Dragonslayers followed Chesta's line of sight and watched Helena as she gave up her hiding spot.

'Please don't hurt me. I wasn't going to escape. I was pissed of with Dilandau, that's all….' She gazed down at the floor, afraid her plea would be judged harshly.

'This girl really is strange,' Miguel whispered to the others.

'First she says that she had no intention of escaping anyway, and then says that _she's_ the one that's pissed off with Lord Dilandau,' Chesta replied, emphasising the lack of respect she didn't show for their master. Gazing at one another, he turned back to Helena who still hung her head in shame. 'Come over here. We won't you.' He gestured her to come forward.

Wrapping her arms around her from the chill that had crept into the hall, she made her way towards them. 'They don't seem to be as blood thirsty or half as cruel as Dilandau,' she thought to herself, presenting herself in front of them.

'So how did you get out of your cell?' Gatti inquired. Helena shrugged her shoulders in return, feeling they wouldn't understand or believe her if she explained.

'Um…ok. Why are you in here, the training room that is?' Feeling it best to not deeply interrogate the seemingly fragile girl.

'Dilandau…he's the most cruel, twisted and selfish person I have ever met! Guys like him should be….' she paused remembering that it was Dilandau's loyal subjects that were listening to her. 'I don't know how you can put up with such a violent and sadistic person as your leader.' She glanced at them sympathetically before focusing on the floor again.

'He's not as bad as you think he is,' Chesta said intruding the silence, defending his master. Helena raised her head as his words surprised her. 'How?' Feeling it impossible for him to be any kinder than she had known in the short amount of time since when they had met.

'He's only cruel because he means us the best. If we didn't get hit or punished for making mistakes, we'd no sooner die on the battlefield from the unlearned lessons that he would have taught us. He's the best leader we could have had. He wants us to do well, to be the best, and I trust his ways of making us that.' Chesta smiled at her. 'When I first came here to the Vione, I thought the exact same as you.'

She smiled back, realising her foolishness and lack of depth to her opinion of Dilandau.

'And there's a lot more to Lord Dilandau that we don't know about. Somehow I can feel that inside of him, he's alone. But we can't help him. He wouldn't let us; help is a sign of weakness to him,' he laughed slightly before his eyes saddened upon hearing himself. The other Dragonslayers seemed to share the same feeling as the room fell silent.

'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so rash. It's just that he's hurt people, including Van who looked half dead the last time I saw him.' Helena said, trying to break the wall between them.

'Don't worry about Van, he's back in his cell and he's doing alright. And you shouldn't worry about yourself either. You are the girl from the Mystic Moon, so Lord Dilandau wouldn't kill you.' Gatti answered, smiling again as he spoke.

'Oh, at least Van is alright. I don't plan on leaving so Dilandau wouldn't have a reason to kill me anyway.' Helena spoke confidently to her newfound friends.

'I'm sure he'll think of some way of killing you,' Miguel jested as he led her out of the wooden doors. Helena smiled faintly, unamused by his cheap joke. 'Where're we going?' Helena asked, dreading the idea of going back to her cell.

'We'll take you to the dormitory area and wait to see if you can have a decent room. You said you're not going to escape and I think you proved that by hanging around in the training hall of all places. The others will go and find out, won't you guys?' Chesta said, exaggerating his wishes for them to leave. Unimpressed, they lead away from them. 'Why did we have to lose our bet to him last night over that stupid game,' Gatti muttered under his breath annoyed.

'Now he gets to have a pick of any girl he wants, and we can't even be in the same corridor as them.' Miguel answered, reflecting Gatti's annoyance.

'Girls don't grow on trees around here and he's got a chance with the rarest beauty of them all; the girl from the Mystic Moon.' Gatti seemed to speak to himself remembering the disadvantages of being a Dragonslayer.

'And if she's one of Dilandau's girls, Chesta's certainly going to be in for it.' Miguel remembered. Feeling much happier, the Dragonslayers took separate ways to find someone of higher authority. Preferably not Dilandau, who didn't look in a very good mood to risk approaching within a 20 metre radius.

Dilandau sat in his room, too embarrassed to walk out with the print Helena had left across his face. As every minute passed with no news of where she had gone, he seethed and swelled with anger at his humiliation. 'How dare she hit me,' he calmly spoke stroking his cheek, trying to hide his annoyance. 'When I get her back, then she'll see how I hit people. I'll ruin that beautiful face of hers. Beautiful she is though…'He left his anger as he pictured her in his mind. The flowing brown hair, the baggy clothes that did her perfect body curvature no justice. She was worthy of any man's dreams, and he felt bad for it strangely. Her eyes spoke of innocence and they dug deep in his mind. Men could abuse her body, but they could never realise how she secretly toyed with their minds. That was something Dilandau had noticed since she had left her mark, after the innocence of wanting to help him. There was something more to her than any of the other girls Dilandau ever had, and it had become more obvious since she slapped him and left.

Touching his face where she had left her mark ignited the anger that lay dormant inside him. 'I'll burn her face off for this!' Standing to look for Helena, he stopped short at the door.

'You'll do nothing of the sort Dilandau,' Folken interrupted coolly, blocking Dilandau's doorway.

'Just watch me Folken. Look what she did to me!' Dilandau shouted, throwing his arms to his side.

'What about the mission Dilandau? If you don't get her to stay with Ziabach then she will -' 

'Screw the mission! That girl is going to get her just des -' Dilandau choked on his words as Folken grabbed him around the neck with his metal arm and threw Dilandau against the nearest wall. 'Is this one girl too much trouble for you Dilandau? Because if it is, you know who I can get to make this mission a little easier for you don't you?' Folken continued calmly, narrowing his eyes at the fear stricken Dilandau.

'Please…Folken..' Dilandau laboriously spoke, struggling for breath as Folken's iron grasp closed tighter. Unable to reach the floor, Folken's claw-like hand sank deeper into his neck.

'Please what Dilandau?' Folken asked teasingly.

'No…sorcerers.. I'll make sure….she stays.' Dilandau managed to say as his vision became blurred and burnt around the edges.

'I was hoping you would see it my way Dilandau,' Folken said as he released his hold on Dilandau, allowing him to fall limp to the floor. 'I think you should just stay here until we find Helena, and I suggest you try again with her and go to plan b.' Folken continued emotionlessly before leaving Dilandau lying on the floor.

'Yes Lord Folken,' Dilandau replied unaware of the absence of Folken as he rubbed his neck, taking in deep breaths. Picking himself up, he threw himself on his bed. Finding nothing to do, he found himself thinking about the sorcerers and what they would do if Dilandau failed his mission. He shook with the memories of the last times of torture he suffered from them, but he couldn't stop the torrent of thoughts. Picking up a red pillow, he threw it over his head to try and block the thoughts of sorcerers out of his mind. 

Finding it no use, he made his way to the bedroom balcony. The breeze was cool to his now sweaty bare chest. Looking down from the Vione, Dilandau managed to glimpse a village below the misty cloud line. Ant-like people wandered the streets, small houses huddled together boasting the smoke from the cosy, warm fires inside. It was just another typical village, another to be burned down or conquered on a future mission. Dilandau pitied them but at the same time the thrill of burning down the perfect village thrived within him. 'As soon as this war is all over, no more innocents will have to die because of me and-,' he paused, listening to himself. He didn't want an end to the war at all. An end to war would mean and end to him. There would no longer be need for General Dilandau of the Dragonslayers.

He looked down at them, before smirking and waving to them. 'Enjoy your last few moments together, living a normal life with your family and friends,' he spoke to them sadistically before walking into his bedroom and attempting to fall asleep again.

A/n da na! *big sob for Dilly kins* don't kill the ant-like people! ^^ Folken seemed a tad bit of an evil bastard then didn't he? You'll be seeing a lot more of him for future chapters, he's very important character you see. Btw Van fans, do not fear. I haven't forgotten him. I think he's in the next chapter, depends. But he does play a huge role later on and if I pick my alternative ending for this story, then…yeh. So my dear reviewers add a comment about the storyline as well so I get a jist of what direction you would like this story to end. Wait a minute, I'm only on chapter 9 of a possible 20! Mad woman…..^_^' cute lil scene in next chapter, so hurry and review if you want more.

Btw please take a minute to glance over my Escaflowne humour fic- 'The esca crew go on a gameshow'lame title I know but it is very funny. *glomps herself so she'll shut up* : )

Lady whitewolf

xXx

I wub emails, and I wub chu so email me on:

Ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com


	10. War always has a sequel

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n hey at last I did. I've updated! *wobbles back in shock* ^_^' and I have you lot to thank. Well this is my first double figured chapter so I have a few thanks yous to say, some may have a message. Sorry if your name isn't there, don't leave me! say and I'll mention you next chappy.

Thank you Telis, Danielle, Chimei-nakidasu, Mystic Moon Empress, Michelle, Ruby and Silent Fear.

Mystic Moon- you always seem to review and keep with me, thanks ^_^

Feye Morgan- thanks for scratching my back, and I see your story is doing well.

Darkgoddess- your story has done far better than what I can keep up with me, congrats! Good luck with your unique style of short chappies. ^_^

Time Whoadie- don't you ever leave me like that again, I was getting worried. ^-^ without you, I don't think I could do this. Your like my bestest ff.net buddy strangly enough O_o' lol btw everyone read this girl's story, it is _very _funny. ^^

Snarfburgalar- thank you so much for reviewing every chappy, and for your constructive criticism. I can't believe I wrote 'whilst' 3 times in the 1st chapter! I will sort that problem. Btw I did watch the ThunderCats and Snarf was soooo the cutest! I still have a few pictures in my bedroom and I actually found my tatty ThuderCats Ho the movie video :P the good old days…. And if you want to add me to your favs, you have to register a user *blushes* unless you've already done so… 

Now onto the story and a more serious note…..

****

Chapter 10

__

'War always has a sequel'

There's too many men, too many people with too many problems. And not much love to go around. 

Can't you see this is a land of confusion?- Genesis

'Um Chesta, what do you think your doing?' Helena asked nervously, as she pushed herself closer against the corridor wall. 

'Don't look so worried Helena,' Chesta replied, his hand pressed against the wall to the side of Helena's head. 'Have you ever noticed that you have the most beautiful eyes?' He gazed dreamily at her, forcing Helena into more discomfort as she pushed herself further in to the wall. She glanced up and down the corridor, hoping that someone might help her out of her difficult and slightly embarrassing situation.

'That's very kind of you Chesta, but you must understand that I don't like you in that-' Helena's words were swallowed as Chesta finally closed the gap between them, forcing his lips against hers. Unsure of what to do, Helena floundered in her instinctive attempt to push his body away. Finding that wouldn't work, she managed to catch her breath and plead to him.

'Chesta, you have to stop this-' No sooner had she caught her breath from his first attack, Chesta grabbed her round the waist and brought his lips to hers once again, determined that Helena would kiss him back.

Helena tried again to remove Chesta's hands from her waist, but being a Dragonslayer gave him a strength she couldn't contend with. Her eyes widened in fear for a brief thought. The strength that any of the men had on the Vione could out do hers any day, and this silly situation could turn nasty. Becoming hastier in the need to get away from Chesta, her friend, she concentrated her energies to push him away. But it was fruitless.

Fortunately for her, the sound of footsteps were creeping around the corner. Twisting her vision as much as she could, she watched Dilandau turn the corner, gazing at his feet as they paced the floor. Helena relaxed slightly in relief that it would be over, but she soon tensed again. 

'If Dilandau catches Chesta kissing me, he's sure to beat up him for some reason or another,' Helena struggled to think to herself. Even though Chesta had cruelly forced her into this situation, he was still her friend, even for the brief time which they had met. She would never want any harm to come to him, especially from Dilandau. Without much thought of herself, Helena switched positions, pushing Chesta against the wall and at last closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Chesta willingly accepted, and held her tighter to him.

Hearing something quite unnatural to what usual noises emerged from the corridors of the Vione, Dilandau looked up to see Helena and Chesta kissing. 

'What the hell is going on?!' Dilandau shouted down the corridor, allowing the walls to reject his voice and echo. The couple abruptly stopped and stood, exchanging worried expressions waiting for their judgement. Dilandau was furious with Chesta. The Mystic Moon girl was not to be passed around the Dragonslayers, she wasn't like those other girls. Fuelled by his rage, he grabbed Chesta by the front of his armour and threw him to the floor. Knowing the routine of Dilandau's anger, Chesta stayed on the floor and pleaded forgiveness.

'I'm sorry Lord Dilandau! I didn't know the Mystic Moon girl was yours-'

'She isn't Chesta!' he yelled, kicking Chesta in the stomach as he layed on the floor.

'Stop it Dilandau!' Helena cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. Moving forward quickly, she pushed Dilandau away from Chesta. 'It was my fault Dilandau. I kissed him first, it's my fault. Please don't punish him,' she begged.

Chesta looked up from clutching his stomach. Hearing Helena plead for his forgiveness, placing the blame on herself, made the pain from Dilandau's beating disappear with a new pain of guilt. Thankful for her help, he remained silent as not to waste Helena's beg of forgiveness.

'Chesta go. Keep away from sight!' Dilandau shouted, showing every bit of hate he had inside for letting Chesta go with little punishment. With little hesitation, Chesta recovered himself and left. Somehow Helena had done it again. Her innocence and manipulative expression in her eyes had changed Dilandau again.

'Thank you Dilandau,' she said meaningfully.

He shuddered inside, Dilandau couldn't remember the last time someone had thanked him and being thanked made him feel sick. He killed people as a way of life, a thankless job. And now being thanked. Letting the past situation wash over him, he continued.

'Come with me Helena,' Dilandau ordered, as he led her around the corner and into a seldom walked corridor. Stopping, Dilandau turned to Helena. Breathing in deeply, he spoke, 'I'm sorry Helena for what happened earlier. I was,' he paused. 'We're going to start over and I'm offering you a job as a Dragonslayer,' he seemed to order rather than ask. 

Helena smiled slightly in amusement at Dilandau's embarrassment of apologising. There didn't appear to be much choice about becoming a Dragonslayer. Dilandau seemed persistent in the way he asked, and it would give her something to do. 'But then again, as a Dragonslayer won't I be killing people,' she thought to herself, hesitating on her choice to accept the offer.

'Dilandau, I can't hurt people. I'm not made for killing and neither will I take sides in a war that isn't mine,' she said with slight disappointment. It would have been exciting to do something that Helena would never have imagined doing. Learning to be a swordsman would have been amazing, if it weren't for the damage it did.

'You can just learn to be a Dragonslayer. If you don't want to fight now, that's fine. But if you do decide to join us in battle, that will be fine as well,' Dilandau replied in the kindest voice he could manage.

Helena's face brightened up, as she smiled. 'I'll train to be a Dragonslayer,' she said excitedly.

'It's hard work,' he reminded.

'I don't care. This is too good an opportunity to miss. When do I start?' she asked. 

'Now,' he said as he pulled out a key from his pocket and gave it to her. 'Here's a key to your new room and you'll find your armour in there, then you will go to the training hall. Someone will escort you so you won't get lost,' his face turned sour in reminiscence. 'But it will be Gatti escorting you, _not _Chesta.'

'I've already told you, it wasn't Chesta's fault,' she pleaded to him.

'First rule as a Dragonslayer, don't answer back,' he sternly replied. Having no more to say, he turned and headed down another corridor, leaving her alone.

'Hey Dilandau, what about me? Where do I go-'

'This way Helena,' Gatti called down the corridor, answering her question.

'Thanks,' she smiled as she followed him to her room.

Unlocking the door to her new room, she walked in and closed the door to Gatti who stood outside waiting. Although there was little light in the dull room, it was much brighter and comfier than her cell. 'Van..' she suddenly spoke out loud. 'As soon as I am allowed, I'll come help you Van,' she whispered to him, hoping he would hear somewhere in the depths of the Vione. 'Dilandau may be my superior now, but he's going to learn a few things like compassion, even for his enemies.'

A/n I have never had a writer's block as bad as I did for this one, so please don't flame me for it cos I will change it at a later date (and correct spellings). I even had a lot more for this chapter, but it was all badly written so next chapter, yeh? Anyway, blatant self-promotion, but who cares? I've got a new fic out, ??!! I know, I can't even update this one soon enough. :P but the story line is just full of everyone majorly flirting with everyone else and it causes a helluva (I love you Mr. T) lot of problems. So yeh, read it! It's called **Betrayal of Hearts** just a glance over will be appreciated. 

Lady whitewolf

xXx

Lady whitewolf is very lazy, so threatening emails to get her to shift her lazy ass are much appreciated. So email to:

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com


	11. Untitled

****

The winged angel or the fire beast

A/n and after a very long time, I have finally updated. Thank you for having so much patience and thank you so much for putting up with me. I have gone over some of the past chapters so there should be less mistakes, and less 'whilsts.' ^_^. Well on with the story, at last…….

Dedicated to Time Whoadie and her support

****

Chapter 11

__

'Untitled'

Glancing around her new room, she caught sight of a uniform folded up neatly at the food of her bed. Venturing further in to the room, she picked up the uniform and held it against herself. It was just like all the other Dragonslayers, slighter different in the upper areas of the armour, but it still held that same deep shade of blue. Feeling insecure even in her room, she opened the door to her bathroom to get changed. 

The bathroom was small and poorly lit. Reaching in to her pocket she found some matches that Gatti had given her earlier. Lighting a candle on a nearby ledge, she could see that the bathroom had no shower or bath. 'Great,' she sighed. 'I'm on a floating rock full of men who have been deprived of even the sight of women, and there's no shower in my bathroom.' She rolled her eyes, and went over to the sink to wash herself as she got changed.

Half an hour later, she opened the door to her room, to see Gatti still waiting outside. She watched as Gatti's eyes bulged slightly and his face grow a deep shade of red. 

'So, how do I look?' Helena asked as she twirled around, showing off her new tight fitting armour. 

'…amazing,' Gatti replied, unable to think or say anything else less to the point.

Helena grimaced at Gatti's discomfort. Although it was cruel, Helena still enjoyed flaunting herself at time to time. 'Well, are we going to the training hall or not?' She inquired, still smirking.

'Erm, yes of course. Follow me,' Gatti said, just about taking his eyes of her as he turned to lead the way.

Helena followed Gatti down numerous identical corridors, trying to remember her path so she could try to imitate the route again at a later date. After five minutes of winding corridors, she gave up.

Turning another corner, they eventually came across the two large wooden doors that presented the entrance to the immense training hall. Outside stood all the dragonslayers, the team she was now part of. She smiled to herself, she belonged to something, no matter how distant they felt at the moment. Scanning over the faces that looked at her in awe, her sight finally fell upon Dilandau. Despite the dragonslayers making her the centre of _their_ attention, Dilandau seemed focused on not even looking at her.

'You're late Helena,' he said, his face still turned from her. 'Next time you will be punished for your lateness as any other Dragonslayer would be,' he continued.

Helena's heart sank. She had been so looking forward to learning to be a Dragonslayer that she didn't expect the first thing that she would do would be punishment worthy. 'I'm sorry Lord Dilandau,' she said sadly, remembering formalities.

'Miguel, Chesta, open the doors. Enough time has been wasted,' he ordered, ignoring Helena's apology. 

'Yes Lord Dilandau,' they both answered simultaneously, pushing forward at the doors. The great old doors heaved as they crept open, creaking until they were fully open. Helena's mouth dropped open as she stared in at the training hall in disbelief. 

She was so used to the Vione being so dark and poorly lit that she never expected the hall to radiate with such a powerful light. Following the others inside, she could for the first time see the grandeur of the room at its best. Above her, the raised balcony over hung the grand hall, hugging the great stone walls. She could hear her boots clatter on the floor beneath her on the wooden floor, and then bounce off the walls. It was beautiful; yet the hall was only used for training in. Nothing seemed to do the hall justice. Breaking Helena's amazement at the room, Dilandau split the silence.

'Dragonslayers, by my order, Helena is to become a new Dragonslayers,' he said sternly. 

Despite some surprise on their faces, none spoke or disagreed with Dilandau's words, and Helena's heart unclenched in their silence. 

'You shall treat her as any other Dragonslayer, and fight her with the same determination and skill as any other man. Understand?' He questioned.

'Yes Lord Dilandau,' they answered en masse. 

'Good, begin training,' he ordered. He turned to Helena, as she stood confused as to what to do. 'And Helena, you will come with me.'

'Yes Lord Dilandau,' she replied warily.

'You shall train with me for now,' he said without looking at her as they moved away from the other Dragonslayers. But first you must have a sword.'

'Thank you,' she answered, feeling uneasy about Dilandau's unreadable mood.

Walking to the furthest corner of the room, Dilandau pushed open a door to a small room. Following him in to the dark room, Dilandau tugged at a cloth allowing light to break in to the room through a large window. Helena turned to her right where light seemed to be reflecting in every direction. Rows of swords were hung proudly in a cupboard, with sharp edges facing outwards as if in hunger for battle. She felt uncomfortable, feeling that her armour would be no protection against the blades of the swords. The hilts, some simple whilst others more highly decorated made her hands itch to hold them. They were stunning, shining in all their glory. 

'This one is yours,' Dilandau calmly spoke, opening the cupboard to lift out the indicated sword.

She had seen the other Dragonslayers swords and they seemed fitting for their purpose, but the sword that Dilandau now handed in to her possession was remarkable. It appeared light, yet when in her hand the weight was contradictory. Her arm fell in her surprise, but she recovered as she used both hands to lift it back level to her waist. She examined the hilt. A deep blue strap wrapped and clung itself around the handle, weaving in and out of other shades of deep blue as it went. Gazing up the sword, she shivered at the sharpness of the blade. It held a dismaying potential to cause such pain and death to those who were on the unfortunate end of a concluding swoop. She reached with her glove hand to touch the edge of the hypnotizing blade.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Dilandau said coolly. 'It's sharp for a reason,' he continued, smirking as Helena jumped from his intruding voice.

'Erm, yes, sorry Lord Dilandau,' Helena said, blinking rapidly and shaking her head as the saber broke its spell on her. 

'Well, are you going to train with me or admire that sword all day,' he asked sarcastically.

'I'm coming Lord Dilandau,' Helena said, closing the door to the shimmering room and following to join Dilandau. 

'Stand opposite me Helena, over there,' he pointed as soon as she came level with him. 'Now hold your sword like this and your feet at this basic stance,' he continued, demonstrating what he meant. 

The rest of the day continued much like that, Dilandau giving orders and Helena trying to keep up and understand the different stances. However, he often lost his patience with Helena's amateur skills, occasionally snapping at her causing Helena to panic and flounder. Soon enough though, in defiance of Dilandau's impatience, Helena was learning quickly and she eventually found herself was dueling with him. 

Soon though, Helena's muscles began to shriek with pain. It was as if gravity had ten folded and the sword with it. On many occasions, the tip would scrape along the floor as her arm neither had the strength nor will to pick it back up. Even though Dilandau could evidently see Helena's pain, he continued to push her for whatever energy she had with his overpowering strength. 

He clashed swords again with hers, forcing the hilt out of her hand and the sword to twist and drop to the floor with a loud clatter. Dilandau moved back into a relaxed stance, his sword flung over one shoulder.

'Pick it up Helena,' he ordered calmly. 

'I can't- I can't do this anymore,' Helena pleaded as she sank to the floor, breathing heavily. 

'Yes you can. If I were your enemy, do you think I would stop and not kill you just because you were tired?' He said in a matter-of-fact way.

'I know Dilandau, but I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm not going on to the battlefield,' she replied, insisting her defense to discontinue the duel.

'Just think of this as a way of teaching you self defense then. I know how weak and pathetic you women are, you need all the help you can get,' he said, letting a smirk cross his face.

Helena looked at him hard. If there was one thing she hated, it was sexist comments like that. She could feel her anger start to turn her face a deeper red as she reached over to grab the sword that was lying at her side.

'Oh, now you want to fight. You might as well go now though, an old man who was slightly blind in one eye would be able to beat you so what chance do you think you have against me?' He taunted, allowing his devilish smirk to spread to his eyes. 

'Look _Lord _Dilandau. I've had just about as much as I can take from you and your narky comments. I'm only new to this and your not even giving me a chance!' Feeling the anger inside of her swell into action, Helena ran full force at Dilandau, the sword tip facing him.

'It's about time you got angry. You can't fight without hating your opponent,' he replied, readying himself for Helena's onslaught. 

Moving ever closer towards Dilandau, she could feel herself sweat under the pressure which he had previously put her under. Then, she could feel what must have been the pendent underneath her armour burning against her skin as she charged, it felt as if her energy was being drained from her, causing the pendent to burn more ferociously. Feeling her legs go weak, she looked down as her feet as they tripped over each other, sending her stumbling high speed towards Dilandau. 

'Damn it,' Dilandau hissed, as he threw down his sword. Helena unable to control herself, dropped her weapon as she fell into Dilandau's open arms. The speed of her fall, forced Dilandau to the floor with Helena following shortly behind.

'…that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,' Helena said dazedly as she raised her head, suddenly realising her embarrassing predicament.

'So you've come back for more then, heh Helena?' Dilandau looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

'Get a life Dilandau,' Helena replied brushing hair from her eyes and pushing herself up with her hands on Dilandau's chest.

'Geez, did you have to use me as a support to get up,' Dilandau muttered, slowly getting up. Helena smiled faintly back, before picking up her sword and heading towards the large double doors. 'What are you doing Helena?' Dilandau called after her, pulling himself to his feet.

'Giving up. I'll never make a good Dragonslayer,' Helena replied without turning. 

As she opened the large doors, she felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks in rebellion to their suppression. 'Who was I kidding, I'm useless,' she muttered to herself, before disappearing from Dilandau's sight.

A/n she tried I suppose. The pendent thing will be explained……later. Van will be in next chapter. I'm sure ive said that before, and well I'm planing to update definitely a lot sooner than this chapter did. So thank you for reading and please review. It's just nice to know if people like your story or not.

Thanks again,

Lady whitewolf

xXx

ladywhitewolf_inabluemoon@hotmail.com 


End file.
